Confusões em Família I: Priminha Querida
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Dois meses antes de Doce V.Eu devia ter estudado grego,ou pelo menos ter me dedicado mais ao inglês.Agora estou na Grécia,acompanhada da encarnação de Posêidon. Destino:Santuário de Athena, apenas para eu ver meus queridos primos Saga e Kanon...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus Personagens não me pertence. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os créditos e me avisar.**

**Confusões em Família I:**

**Priminha Querida**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Conhecidos nada Conhecidos**

Ok, eu devo estar sendo paranóica, mas por que raios esse obviamente deus grego sentado do meu lado, acompanhado de uma bela ninfa aquática, não pára de me olhar de soslaio?! Eu sou tão bonita assim à ponto de chamar a atenção de um cara obviamente acompanhado pela namorada de volta à Grécia, na primeira classe?! Ora essa, sou apenas Tenshi Aburame Sakiu, filha de um dos maiores engenheiros do mundo! Isso é crime?! Por que, falando sério, ele tá me parecendo Sherlock Holmes olhando bem o assassino antes de apresentar as provas para rendê-lo...

Grrr, porque esse bendito aeroporto de Atenas não chega logo?! Penso, irritada, me afundando mais ainda em meu assento. Ai, ele vai perguntar o meu nome, até já abriu a boca pra isso!

A comissária passa com um carrinho com várias bebidas, perguntando se desejamos algo. Esse deus grego do meu lado e a ninfa de seu lado pedem café. Urgh, o-d-e-i-o café! Prefiro um suco natural de maracujá... E antes que me perguntem, não, suco de maracujá não me dá sono, pelo contrário, só me deixa mais elétrica.

Ok, Tenshi, calma, você tem mais coisas com as quais se preocupar... Por exemplo: O fato de ser japonesa, estar indo para a Grécia, ter um péssimo inglês e saber pissirica nenhuma de grego. É, Tenshi, você vai ter que bailar para descobrir como chegar à essa tal de Rodória e, então, ao Santuário de Athena, de onde minha querida mamis sempre me enviou cartas contando sobre os cavaleiros de ouro e todas as batalhas ocorridas, inclusive que um de meus queridos primos foi mestre do santuário, sendo possuído por Ares... Ok, é melhor eu parar de pensar no que vim fazer aqui e pensar numa forma de descobrir como resolver esse "pequeno" problema de comunicação...

XxX

F-i-n-a-l-m-e-n-t-e pousamos em Atenas! Acho que agora me vejo livre desses aí!

Bem, pensemos, Tenshi: Você sabe português, francês, italiano, latim, e não teve a decência de melhorar seu inglês e aprender grego?! Devo me lembrar de quando encontrar Yago e Daiho novamente, pedi-los para me darem uns bons pedalas e puxões de orelha, estou merecendo uns...

Entrego meu passaporte após passar pelo detector de metais e colocar minha "pequena" mochila e o fichário com desenhos naquele equipamento que dá um raio-x nas coisas, nunca lembro o nome... Provavelmente após ver minha idade, o guarda fez uma careta... Acho que ele não acredita que eu tenho quatorze anos de idade... Ninguém acredita...

Suspiro e me dirijo à esteira, esperando a minha única mala verde-musgo de rodinhas aparecer... E espero... Espero... Caramba, já estou aqui há quinze minutos, todas as malas já se foram e a minha não aparece! Não acredito que minha mala foi extraviada! Não acredito! Só pode ser um pesadelo! Todas as roupas que eu trouxe estavam nela! Ainda bem que não segui o conselho do Daiho de colocar o dinheiro na mala...

Bem, agora, tenho mais um pepino pra pensar...

Tenshi: AHHHH!! – dou um berro ao sentir uma mão em meu ombro! Putz, eu estava tão distraída a ponto de levar um susto DESSES após alguém colocar a mão em meu ombro?! Tenshi, essa viagem está mexendo com seus nervos...

??: Perdoe-me, senhorita, mas nós já não nos conhecemos? – ai, eu não acredito! É o deus grego que estava sentado do meu lado no avião! E acompanhado da ninfa e de outro deus grego! Oh, pelos deuses, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Penso, dramática.

Tenshi: Creio que não, senhor. Eu me lembraria bem se o já tivesse visto. – e como, deus grego desse jeito, quem não se lembra? Só uma mulher cega mesmo... Mas apesar disso, falo essas palavras friamente. Culpa das aulas de etiqueta à qual era obrigada à participar, que fique claro!

Julian: Mas eu tenho certeza que a conheço de algum lugar... Ah, sim, perdoe-me a minha indelicadeza, mas sou Julian Solo, e esses são Tétis e Sorento. – ele diz, gentil estendendo-me a mão e vejo um sorriso gentil dos lábios de Tétis e Sorento dar um aceno leve. Ok, pára o mundo que eu quero descer!

Julian Solo, falando comigo, uma simples mortal?!

Ok, nem tão simples, sou filha de um importante engenheiro...

Mas se olhá-lo apenas como Magnata das exportações por mar, que se olhar pelo lado deus dele, porque, sim, ele é um deus grego. Ele é a reencarnação de Posêidon! Bem, ele com certeza sabe onde o santuário fica! Ele com certeza pode me ajudar!

Tenshi: Tenshi Aburame Sakiu. – respondo, igualmente gentil, estendendo a mão e apertando a do grego.

Julian: Agora sei de onde lhe conheço! Seu pai projetou alguns prédios para a minha família! Vocês têm os mesmos olhos.

Ótimo... Sempre falam que meus olhos são iguais ao do coroa... ¬¬ Porque todo mundo fala isso? Ok, eu sei que é verdade, mas, caramba, odeio que falem isso!

Tétis: O que à trás à Grécia, Tenshi?! – ela me pergunta, animada, abraçando-me pelos ombros como se há muito fossemos amigas.

Tenshi: Bem... – e agora?! Falo na lata o que quero aqui?! Não, melhor antes explicar minha atual situação. – Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer-lhes que minha única mala foi extraviada, não sei grego, meu inglês é péssimo e estou morrendo de fome! Poderíamos comer algo enquanto explico tudo. – digo sorrindo meu melhor sorriso, torcendo para eles aceitarem. E eles aceitam, para a felicidade de uma louca como eu!

Eles me guiam, junto com suas mala, até um café não muito longe do aeroporto... Ok, o que eu peço para beber?! Eu simplesmente odeio café! Acho que um chá de hortelã seria o mais apropriado, acompanhado de um belo pedaço de bolo de abacaxi! Ui, só de pensar, me dá água na boca!

Sentamos numa mesa mais afastada da entrada. Puxa, como aqui é aconchegante! Bem mais fresco que lá fora, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Um garçom chega e anota os pedidos. Julian e Tétis pedem um café e mistos-quentes, Sorente pede um cappuccino com creme e bolo de cenoura, e eu, com meu chazinho de hortelã e bolo de abacaxi!

Mal nossos pedidos são servidos eles perguntam o que estou fazendo na Grécia. Ok, Tenshi, muita calma na hora de explicar pra não dar nó nos neurônios deles!

Tenshi: Bem. Meu pai é japonês, como vocês já sabem, mas minha mãe é grega. Vivi na Grécia até um ano com minha mãe, num lugar chamado "Santuário de Athena". – vi os três ficarem brancos feito papel. É, são eles mesmo... – O meu pai me levou para o Japão quando eu tinha um ano, a pedido da minha mãe, pois Guerras Santas iam começar a acontecer. Atualmente, tenho quatorze anos. Vim para a Grécia agora que um período relativamente de paz reina, encontrar esse lugar e pedir para os meus primos me treinarem para me tornar amazona de Ouro. – digo com naturalidade em tom baixo, assoprando o chá quente. – Quero ver se vocês adivinham quem são meus primos. – digo, bebendo um gole do meu chá e erguendo os olhos. Sorento é o que se atreve à falar primeiro, e se atrapalha todo.

Sorento: Mas... O que lhe leva a crer que conhecemos seus primos? O que lhe faz ter certeza que esse lugar é real? – diz, e vejo que ele está suando frio. Ihhh, será que peguei pesado pedindo pra eles adivinharem quem são meus primos?

Tenshi: Não adianta disfarçar, Sorento de Sirene. Minha mãe me escrever cartas contando sobre as guerras santas e que você, Julian Solo, é Posêidon. – digo naturalmente, exterminando meu chá e avançando para o bolo. Julian suspira. Por que será?

Julian: Tem toda razão, eu sou Podêidon. – diz sério. Caramba, ele foi tão sério que dá até pra apalpar essa seriedade... – Mas a julgar pela sua aparência, creio que você é prima de Aiolia de Leão e Aiolos de Sagitário... Já os ouvi comentarem sobre terem uma prima que mora em outro país... – disse pensativo.

Tenshi: Não, a deles mora no Brasil, a Gabrielle. A conheci pela internet. – era uma vez um pedaço de bolo... Olhos com os olhos mais pidões possíveis para Tétis, que compreende e pede mais um pedaço para mim. O Sorento falou tão pouco até agora... Bem que a mamis me disse que ele era quietão...

Julian: Então, não tenho idéia... – diz, dando-se por vencido, balando os ombros.

Tenshi: Fala sério, um deles conseguiu te enganar! – digo sarcástica, com um enorme sorriso.

Sorento: Tá falando do... Kanon e do Saga? – diz, obviamente incrédulo. Ué, porque?

Tenshi: Esses mesmos! 8D – digo sorrindo enormemente. – Porque? – pergunto, comendo mais do bolo que acabara de chegar.

Tétis: Ah, bem, é que vocês não são muito parecidos... Nem um pouco, na verdade...

Tenshi: Como assim? – pergunto estreitando meus olhos perigosamente. Como assim, não éramos parecidos?!

Sorento: Exceção à esse olhar, bem, você é mais branca que leite azedo, com todo o respeito, e eles são morenos, os cabelos e os olhos deles são azuis, enquanto que os seus são castanhos... Tem certeza que é prima deles? – como assim, se eu tenho certeza?! Hello, se eu não tivesse certeza, não estaria aqui!

Tenshi: Tenho. – digo convicta.

Julian: Só por curiosidade... De qual signo você é?

Tenshi: Gêmeos! – digo abrindo um enorme sorriso. Ihhh, porque eles ficaram com essas caras de enterro? O.ô

**_Continua..._**

**Vocês devem estar querendo me matar, além de me acharem louca... Terminei absolutamente nenhuma fic e já estou começando outra... Mas não se preocupem, essa terá apenas cinco capítulos, pelo menos assim espero...**

**E não é por causa da primeira fic de uma sub-série de Saga Egícia, de nome Confusões em Família, que irei demorar mais com os desenhos das outras fics. Fiquem tranqüilos quanto à isso.**

**Bem, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Gostaram ou não? Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, leitores.**

**Priminha Querida será atualizada junto com as demais fics de Tenshi Aburame.**

**Beijos à todos.**

**Tenshi Aburame**


	2. De Briga em Briga

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Confusões em Família I:**

**Priminha Querida**

**Capítulo 2:**

**De Briga em Briga...**

Após um delicioso lanche no café perto do aeroporto, Julian, Tétis e Sorento começaram a me guiar para a tal de Rodória... Enquanto isso, tentavam me fazer falar pelo menos "olá" em grego. Inútil. Meu sotaque japonês me impede, e ainda junta que sei várias línguas latinas – menos o bendito inglês. u.u

Tétis: Assim não dá! Como pretende se comunicar com os seus primos se não fala grego?! Vai contratar um intérprete vinte e quatro horas?! – diz ela, ou melhor, quase gritando... Hei, sabe que é uma boa idéia?! 8D

Tenshi: Calma, eu não sou surda. – digo baixo, mas com vontade de gritar! Ora essa, acalma, mulher! Ò.ó

Começamos a discutir, em japonês, mesmo, pra espanto de todo mundo. Uééé, porque o Ju e o So suspiraram? O.ô

Depois de uns cinco minutos nos xingando, Julian se colocou no meio, evitando uma provável briga. Eiii, que história é essa de me cortar quando eu tô falando?! Hello, Em briga de mulher, ninguém mete a colher! Ou será que era algo parecido? Uma vez a Gabi me falou esse ditado popular do Brasil pelo chat, mas, sei lá... Acho que errei alguma coisa... u.u

Julian: Se vocês ficarem discutindo, nunca que vamos chegar ao Santuário. Vamos logo, antes que eu me irrite. – xiii, melhor obedecer. Ele tá com uma veia pulsando na testa, melhor não contrariar... – ainda mais ele sendo um deus, literalmente.

Sorento e Julian se colocam entre eu e Tétis e todos desistem de tentarem me ensinar grego... Melhor assim. u.u

XxX

Será que essa bendita Rodória não chega nunca?! Não agüento mais ver esse monte de gente olhar para gente – ou melhor, pra mim – e começarem à cochichar. Que que foi? Acharam eu bonita? Ò.ó

Engulo em seco ao ver dois guardas na entrada de Rodória... Ok, eu sei que quero ser uma amazona e coisa e tal, mas, tipo, não fui com a cara desses guardas...

Passamos sem problemas – ou melhor, QUASE sem problemas. Eles nos barraram e perguntaram em grego ao Julian quem eu era. Distingui apenas o meu próprio nome em meio à tanto grego... u.u

Nossa! Rodória parece uma vila parada no tempo, como minha mãe me disse! As feiras, as lojinhas, as casas simples, simplesmente perfeito! Outro ambiente, totalmente diferente das movimentas ruas de Tókyo. Amei esse lugar!

Naquele monte, aqueles templos devem ser os doze templos, o décimo terceiro templo e lá no alto, a estátua de Athena. Perfeita!

Entramos na área do Santuário. Puxa, aqui é ainda melhor que Rodória... Um ambiente antigo, o ar é leve, parece que estou numa floresta, cercada de árvores habitadas por Dríades e Hamadríades (1).

Ali é o Coliseu, onde amazonas e cavaleiros treinam! Onde eu vou treinar! Puxa... Minha mãe disse que era grande, mas não TÃO grande...

Julian: Vamos lá, provavelmente Saga e Kanon devem estar treinando. – diz, dirigindo-separa lá.

Tá bem, então, eu vou. Apesar de estar com um mal pressentimento quanto à isso... Bem, deixa pra lá.

Entramos no Coliseu e... Pelos deuses! Que cena que é essa?! O que tantos deuses gregos fazem reunidos num único lugar?! E, ainda por cima, sem camisa?! Alguém pare o mundo que eu quero descer! Alguém me belisque que eu devo estar sonhando! Alguém me segure que eu vou desmaiar!

Bem, deixando meu dramatismo natural de lado, prefiro observar que tem um deus grego de cabelos e olhos azuis, estes, sei lá porque, eu captei no olhar malícia, vindo na minha direção! Agora, sim, eu acho que vou desmaiar... Calma, Tenshi, calma. Respira e não deixe transparecer que está nervosa!

Ele pega uma das minhas mãos e se curva, num gesto cavalheiresco, dando um beijo suave na minha mão... Ele ergue os olhos e fala algo... Em grego!

Milo: (N/A: Em itálico é grego e por isso Tenshi não entende) Você é tão linda... Qual o seu nome?

Olha, sei lá o que esse grego falou, mas não gostei da cara dele... Ergo uma sobrancelha e olho para Tétis, como que pedindo "Traduza, por favor".

Tétis: Melhor nem saber o que ele disse... O nome dela é Tenshi, Milo. E não é pro seu bico. – nossa, vi fogo nos olhos dela! Ela ficou irritada!

Milo: Por que respondeu por ela e falou em... Japonês, certo?

Julian: Porque ela é japonesa e não tem idéia do que estamos falando.

Ok, ficar ouvindo esse povo falar em grego está me irritando. Se ninguém me traduzir AGORA, eu juro que faço picadinho do meu gato quando for em Tókyo ver meu pai e meus amigos... ù.ú Ok, nem tanto assim. O coitado não tem culpa da minha ignorância.

Sorento: Esse aí perguntou o seu nome, depois de falar que você é linda. – diz apontando o deus grego que segurou a minha mão. – E eles estão falando pro Escorpião que você não é pro bico dele.

Peraí! Escorpião, Milo de Escorpião?! Eu sabia que ele era pervertido, mas não sabia que era pedófilo! Hei, que história é essa de se assanhar com uma garota de 14 anos enquanto você tem vinte?! Puxo minha mão – que, por sinal, Milo ainda segurava – e cruzo os braços, com um olhar retalhador.

Julian: E esqueci de falar mais umas coisinhas. Primeiro, ela tem quatorze anos. Segundo, é filho de um importante engenheiro japonês. Terceiro, ela é geminiana. Quarto, mais importante e mais perigoso para a sua vida, ela é prima por parte de mãe de Saga e Kanon.

Depois do Julian falar sabem lá os deuses o quê, o Escorpião ficou com pavor no olhar. Ok, fiquei curiosa: o que o Julian disse?

Vejo que um homem com cabelos verdes pra mais de metro e olhos rosados, além de um corpo mui bem malhado e alto pra burro perto de mim se aproxima de nós, fazendo uma leve reverência para o Julian. Ah, sim, as sobrancelhas dele são de bolinhas. Essa descrição... Minha mãe vivia falando dele nas cartas! Dizia que ele me segurou quando pequena e que eu era o "xodó" dele até Athena chegar. Qual é o nome dele mesmo?!

Shion: Sr. Julian, Tétis, Sorento... Quem é essa que os acompanha? Ela me parece familiar, mas não consigo me lembrar...

Julian: Ela é prima de Saga e Kanon. Tenshi Aburame Sakiu.

Sei lá o que disseram, mas de repente ele me abraçou que quase me quebrou os ossos. Ai, minhas costas... Lembrei! Ele é... Shion de Áries, o Grande Mestre! Putz, não acredito... Sou o "xodó" do Grande Mestre... Agora, sim, alguém me belisque que eu devo estar sonhando!

Ele me soltou e disparou a falar – em grego, infelizmente, e eu com essa cara de besta por não entender sequer uma palavra... u.u

Julian: Ela não o entende, senhor Shion. Ela não sabe grego. Ela estaria perdida por Atenas nesse momento se as Moiras (2) não fossem tão cínicas e não fizessem virmos no mesmo vôo do Japão... u.u

Julian deve ter falado que não sei grego, o Shion ficou com uma cara de decepcionado... Bem, paciência, eu aprendo grego na marra. Peraí... Ele tá falando japonês?!

Shion: Tenshi! Puxa, você era tão pequenininha quando nasceu! Agora, tem quatorze anos, nem parece aquele bebezinho que todos diziam que ia ser baixinha! Pelo contrário! Vejo que não puxou a mãe nesse lado... A Semira era uma das servas mais baixas do Décimo Terceiro Templo...

Oh, céus... Agora, tão falando que até em altura eu puxei o coroa... Deuses, o que fiz para merecer isso?!

Tenshi: Bem... É, agora eu tenho quatorze anos... Mas nunca falaram que eu era pequenininha quando nasci! Ò.ó

Shion: Normal... Mas, diga, o que à trás ao Santuário?

Tenshi: Bem... Primeiro, conhecer os meus primos, segundo, quero me tornar amazona! Posso?! – digo, com os olhos brilhando. Estou à um passo de realizar meu sonho!

Shion: Bem... – ele hesitou. Peraí, por que ele hesitou?!

??: Claro que pode se tornar amazona. Será a primeira amazona da nova geração de cavaleiros de ouro! Aliás, será a primeira amazona de Ouro à receber a armadura! E a armadura de Gêmeos, presumo eu. – viro-me e me deparo com... Saori Kido! Não creio! Isso eu nunca soube! Saori Kido, Athena! Nós praticamente nos criamos juntas! Eu vivia indo na casa dela quando éramos pequenas! Eu, grande amiga de Athena... Vou desmaiar!

Ok, oook! Menos dramatismo, Tenshi, menos... Não é o fim do mundo Saori Kido ser Athena.

Tento transparecer que estou calma, mas isso se mostra uma tarefa incrivelmente difícil.

(1) Ninfas que habitavam as árvores.

(2) Deusas que teciam o destino. Átropos, Cloto e Láquesis.

**Olá, Queridos leitores!**

**Pure-Petit Cat: QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA QUE TERMINOU DE LER MINHAS OUTRAS FICS?! Não vi review sinalizando isso, Pure! Explica.**

**Yago: Sagatiba.**

**Tenshi: ¬¬'''''''''' Idiota...**

**Com certeza, Posêidon e os outros estão perdidos nas minhas mãos... HUSHAUSHUSAHUSA!! (risada maléfica. u.u)**

**Yago: Xiiii, é o tempo de convivência com o Saga e o Kanon, não liguem. u.u**

**Tenshi: (dá chave de braço em Yago) Fica quieto, seu besta!**

**Então! Se ela tem nome japonês, mesmo sendo filha de uma grega, como se pareceria com grego?! Ainda mais com aqueles dois?!**

**Eu não posso dizer o mesmo em relação aos meus primos... xD Somos um bando de brasileiros mistureba xD. E ainda assim, tem gente que acha que eu e algumas primas somos irmãs... ¬¬'''''**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

**Beijos**

**Tenshi Aburame**


	3. Meus Primos Queridos! I

**Confusões em Família I**

**Priminha Querida**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Meus Primos Queridos! I**

Eu olhava para tudo simplesmente fascinada enquanto subia as escadarias junto com Saori, Shion, Julian, Tétis e Sorento. Shion me disse que, se quiséssemos chegar com relativa paz ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, era melhor nos apressarmos, pois logo muitos cavaleiros de ouro apareceriam e então, adeus, paz. Pelo que entendi, eles queriam adiar ao máximo minha apresentação para os demais cavaleiros... Vai saber por que!

Talvez eles sejam loucos – como se eu fosse normal... Só sei que to LOUCA para conhecer os meus primos! Que será que eles acharão de mim?!

Vou pulando de dois em dois degraus, feliz da vida, animada, parecendo mais nova do que realmente sou, provocando risos. Sorri de volta, continuando a subida. Por incrível que pareça, não me cansei dessas enoooooormes escadarias... É quase como se eu estivesse acostumada a subi-las, sendo que nunca sequer as vi!

Observei atentamente os templos, sem querer um ar de nostalgia invadindo meu peito. Cada vez que parava para observar melhor as fachadas dos templos – e esperar os demais que ficavam para trás – uma cachoeira de flashs passavam por minha mente. Em Gêmeos e em Virgem as sensações foram mais fortes, mas em Virgem, principalmente, e não houve apenas flashs. Houve uma cena, curta, confusa, mas interessante e intrigante.

_Voou rapidamente, planando até a entrada de Virgem, vendo a deusa ali. Precisava falar com ela, saber o motivo de estarem sendo banidas da Terra._

_Sirene: Athena, porque está nos banindo?! Que fizemos à ti ou à seus cavaleiros que fez com que banisse à nós, Sirenes?! – a Sirene possuía longos cabelos ondulados de um azul que parecia os raios de sol sobre o mar, levemente úmidos, como se tivessem acabado de sair da água, olhos cor-de-mel com intrigantes pupilas em fenda, pele levemente morena de sol. Seus olhos estavam em desespero._

_A mulher para a qual Sirene dirigiu-se como Athena olhou-a friamente. Seus olhos eram dourados, e seus cabelos, da cor do sol._

_Athena: Vocês tentaram matar Odisseu. Prometeram que nunca mais iriam atacar os humanos. Quebraram sua promessa. Partam. Esse é o castigo, Eiael. – sua voz era fria. Não combinava com a imagem que todos faziam da deusa._

_Eiael: É uma deusa como todos os outros. Pensam que é diferente, mas não é. É igual à Hera e a Ares, e à todos os demais. Nêmesis há de fazer justiça. – a voz da bela ninfa era ferina e seu olhar, ferido. Alçou vôo, para não voltar tão cedo para o Santuário._

Aquela lembrança era estranhamente familiar. Não sei explicar direito, mas senti raiva de Athena com aquela lembrança. Apenas momentaneamente, logo se desfez em névoa, quase caindo em meu esquecimento.

Continuei subindo, apagando momentaneamente de minha mente a cena que aparecera quando eu passei por Virgem. Não demorou, entrei do grande Salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo.

Dei pulinhos de felicidade, enquanto corria feito um furacão pelo salão, olhando todos os detalhes das colunas, do trono, das paredes, tudo. Nada escapou de meus olhos!

O templo era lindo, lindo, lindo. Nem tenho palavras para descrever! Se ficar dez anos descrevendo, não bastarão para tal! Eca, to falando que nem os livros de romances da Távola Redonda!

Corri o olhar pelo local, até ser chamada por Athena.

Athena: Eu, Julian e Tétis vamos procurar os seus primos, Tenshi. Shion irá preparar os cavaleiros e as amazonas para a notícia de uma aprendiz de Amazona de Ouro. Sorento irá te vigiar. – tradução: vai, forçadamente, bancar a babá. Eu não preciso de babá, eu já tenho catorze anos! Grrrr...

Antes que eu falasse algo, Athena, Julian, Tétis e Shion sumiram pelos portões do Salão. Sorento me olhos, com um olhar misto de crítico e fúria, com vontade de me matar. Franzi o cenho, cruzei os braços e berrei.

Tenshi: Que é?! Eu não pedi por isso não! Por mim, você tava com eles, assim eu podia xeretar à vontade o Décimo Terceiro Templo! – gritei, plantando-me à três passos beeeem largos à esquerda de Sorento, percorrendo o templo com meus olhos, procurando algo em que prender minha atenção. E encontrei.

Num canto escuro, aparentemente para permanecer oculto, um quadro de corpo inteiro, da altura de Sorento, apesar da figura retratada ser menor. Não resisti e me aproximei, espirrando. Maldição, minha rinite de novo!

Eu via grãozinhos de poeira flutuando no ar. Fazia tempo que o local não era limpo... Ouvi Sorento me chamar, mas ignorei. Forcei um pouco meus olhos, enxergando as cores e formas pintadas. Era a ninfa de minha "visão-lembrança". Era uma Sirene, e estava retratada como uma bela jovem – que, modéstia à parte, é como me imagino quando ficar mais velha, tirando a cor do olho e do cabelo – sentada numa rocha cercada de mar e uma praia ao fundo, gaivotas voando no céu. Juro que ouvi o canto das gaivotas momentaneamente!

Ouvi, novamente, Sorento me chamando, desta vez mais impaciente, me acordando do meu "transe", fazendo-me desviar o rosto. Falei um "já vou!" rápido em resposta, voltando-me para o quadro novamente. Quando olhei novamente, o quadro não estava mais ali! Brrr... Algum fantasma passou por aqui? Senti um frio na espinha de repente...

Não demorei, corri na direção de Sorento, que olhou-me com estranheza.

Sorento: Tudo bem, Tenshi? Você parecia estar em outro mundo... – disse-me, erguendo uma sobrancelha levemente.

Tenshi: Tudo. – sorri falsamente, contendo um grito quando senti um frio anormal – para os padrões da Grécia – com a luz das velas e lâmpadas oscilando – como quando tem um fantasma por aí...

Tô assistindo muito "Sobrenatural" e agora tô delirando, não existe uma explicação mais lógica...

Ok, estou terrivelmente assustada! Se acalme, Tenshi, s-e a-c-a-l-m-e! Respira fundo... Um... Dois... Três... Ahh, to mais calma!

Ouvi passos vindo em nossa direção. Na verdade eu mal ouvia esses passos, eram leves demais, como os do meu gato, e de repente ele aparecia, quando menos esperávamos.

A cena foi parecida. A jovem entrou por um corredor no salão, com passos silenciosos, assustando à mim e a Sorento. Sem brincadeira, dei um pulo de dois metros de altura com o susto! Eu geralmente berrava quando Rajá – o meu gato – aparecia de repente...

Era uma jovem, aspirante à amazona, eu diria pelas suas roupas, de cabelos longos, brilhantes e negros e olhos cor-de-rosa, com uma pele branca que parecia de porcelana. Vi o queixo de Sorento cair – literalmente. Como eu queria uma máquina para fotografar essa expressão pasmada...

A jovem andou na nossa direção, com passos suaves, parecia deslizar pelo chão. Quando ela aproximou-se mais, percebi algo que me deixou pasma. Orelhas pontudas! Uma elfa!

Érica: Olá. Meu nome é Érica. Athena irá demorar um pouco além do esperado... Parece que o choque da notícia para Saga e Kanon que possuem uma prima foi grande demais... – disse com uma gotinha. Sua voz era suave, como um rio de águas límpidas. Senti-me extremamente próxima à ela, uma afeição e ternura curiosa que me deixarão espantada. Mas o que superou essa reação espantada foi a raiva pelo choque dos meus primos. Meu olhos faiscaram de raiva.

Tenshi: Ah, tudo bem... É a vida... – disse, balançando os ombros, fingindo não reparar na cara aparvalhada de Sorento, disfarçando a raiva que sentia. Eu estava achando a cena muito egraçada e não queria estragá-la. Pena minha maa ter sido extraviada...

Érica riu diante da minha reação.

Tenshi: Desculpe a indelicadeza, Érica, mas você é humana? – disse reparando bem as orelhas, enquanto eu recordava tudo que estudara sobre mitologia.

Érica: Não, sou uma elfa. Tenho trezentos anos de idade, mas só recentemente convenci meu pai a me deixar tornar-me amazona... – disse sorrindo de forma meiga. Rapidamente, eu e Érica nos entretivermos numa conversa acalorada. Eu estava seca por informações sobre os elfos.

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Sorry demora. O capítulo tava quase pronto quando entrei de férias, e agora tô de férias, a sorte foi que trouxe meu Pen Drive com os arquivos e terminei aqui na minha tia. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**PurPetit Cat: Que bom que gostou da briga da Tenshi e da Tétis! Pois é que Milo é esse, eu quase enfartei escrevendo o capítulo. Esse fim de capítulo desse ser familiar pra quem leu "Per Te", e realmente, essa é a cena que a Érica aparece na história.**

**Gente, logo vai rolar aqui "Back to the River" e "O Dragão e a Imperatriz", a primeira, one shot pra Anya-San, ou Raji Devi Lakishimi, mega atrasada, e a segunda, de capítulos, no máximo 15, pra Chiisana Hana, também mega atrasada. Essa aqui mais dois capítulos e fica concluída!**

**Gente, obrigada por ler! Beijos à todos!**

**_Tenshi Aburame_**


End file.
